Silicon carbide-carbon composites are conventionally known in which carbon, such as graphite, and silicon carbide are combined into a composite material. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for producing a carbon base material coated with silicon carbide by reacting the carbon base material with SiO2 gas. Patent Literature 2 discloses a method for producing a composite of silicon carbide and carbon by mixing carbon and silicon carbide and then firing the mixture.